


Healing

by Keltena



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keltena/pseuds/Keltena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Zelos hadn't really betrayed them didn't mean Lloyd couldn't still be pissed at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Lloyd grumbled, sighing silently as Zelos's hand traced his cheek, the shallow cut healing under its touch.

"Yeah, yeah, all right, I get it." The brunet glared up at Zelos from under the hair falling in his face, clearly irritated that Zelos wasn't taking him seriously. "I said sorry, okay? Damn... I really did a number on you, didn't I?" he commented, frowning as he examined a partially-closed cut where his sword had sliced straight through Lloyd's sleeve. Honestly, he hadn't meant to kick Lloyd's ass so thoroughly, he'd just needed him out of the way. "Hang on, this is gonna hurt a little..."

Lloyd stayed still, face a twist between a scowl and a blank expression as Zelos rolled up his sleeve and began work on the injury he'd been examining. "Couldn't you have told us or something?"

Zelos groaned. "Keep whining, Bud, and you can get Raine to heal you instead." He folded his arms, looking to make sure the wound was fully closed. Actually, he was lying completely – after what he'd done, Zelos didn't feel right not at least doing this for Lloyd, small a gesture as it was. He didn't say anything further; pushing the matter with Lloyd wasn't going to help things.

Lloyd muttered something under his breath but stayed still. Zelos watched the teenager out of the corner of his eye as he bent over slightly to treat a less serious wound on Lloyd's shoulder. He'd really taken it pretty well, Zelos realized, considering who they were talking about: Lloyd valued his trust in his friends more than anything, so it was pretty amazing that he was even speaking to Zelos after the way he'd betrayed them. Still, he might have at least said thanks for getting the Aionis. _Man, no one appreciates the things I do,_ Zelos thought a little sarcastically, straightening up. "Well, there you go! One hundred percent healed by the great Zelos Wilder." Glancing at Lloyd to see if he was going to say anything and determining that he wasn't, Zelos turned to leave.

"Do anything like that again, and I swear I'll kill you." The words were spoken quietly, and in the same irritated tone Lloyd hadn't given up on since Zelos had returned to the party.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Lloyd," Zelos countered breezily, choosing to completely ignore once again how angry Lloyd was. Maybe Zelos was no expert on people, at least not the kind of people that he'd been with lately, but he knew enough to know that Lloyd was angry at him because he'd trusted him. That was that important thing, right?

This whole trust and friendship thing might've been horribly sappy and cliché, but it was nice to have, Zelos thought as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
